Objection
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: Objection Bella and Edward's wedding ceremony has finally arrived, Bella has been having cold feet ever since Edward suggested the idea. What happens when Jacob comes at the knick of time. Will Bella hate him or thank him ? JxB
1. Cold Feet ?

Objection

Bella and Edward's wedding ceremony has finally arrived, Bella has been having cold feet ever since Edward suggested the idea.  
What happens when Jacob comes at the knick of time. Stops the whole wedding completely ? Will Bella hate him or. . . thank him?  
Jacob Haters DO NOT READ. JacobxBella. Bella/Jacob. Rated T for language.

* * *

I paced around a elegant room. Passing my own reflection numberous of times. Such a rich looking vanity stared back at me. Alice followed me swiftly. Fixing every little flaw in my dress. Making me as perfect for Edward as possible.  
My heart was literally in the bottom of my stomach and sinking deeper and deeper. Such fear rushed through my whole being. A lump in my throat Getting tighter and tighter as each second passes.The torso of my being was trembling.  
What was I so afarid of?

"Bella, will you hold still!" Alice begged as she grasped my shoulders. She was completely stronger than her appearance fooled. I came to a complete stop. I was still bouncing in my spot.

"You're really excited. . . " Alice's smile was soft as she was amused by my actions. Alice was completely off. I was no where near excited. I was scared of my mind. But why ?

"Hehehe. . . Yeah" I laughed nervously and fiddled with my thumbs as my hands interwined together. Alice begin to touch my collar bone. Fixing my full diamond necklace. It was even worse that Alice made me wear such jewelery.  
This lacey and classical dress. Of course, I could admit it was breath taking just to look at. Did I really deserve it though ?

Why am I so freaked ?

This is suppose to be the happiest moment of my life today, Am I wrong ?

* * *

Jacob's POV

" You came back ! " Quil pounced on me and I almost lost balance. It seemed he got stronger then I remembered. I laughed. It has been a while since I had laughed. It actually startled.

" Welcome back, Bud ! " Embry wrapped his arms around me too. The warmth was beginning to become unbearable. We could probably cook an egg if it was between our hug.

" Good to be back " I admitted and gave them a tight squeeze before releasing them both.

" You came back a little to early, Jake " Sam informed, giving me a stern look. He wasn't really the type to welcome people with hugs. He gave me a sharp smile though when he saw me approaching in the trees.

" I believe I'm right on time " I grimaced and took out the invitation from my pocket. Quil and Embry's smiles quickly changed to a stunned expression. Then it transformed into a narrowed gaze. Sam spoke up then.

" Its not a good idea . . ." He had to burst my bubble. I scoffed.

" Its all I can do , If I don't do this I'll regret it for the rest of my life " I answered but they probably already rumaged through my mind to find that out on their own.

" I'll go with him " Quil grinned. I shot a smile back. Best friends.

" Me too ! " Embry made a fist and showed of a smug facade. My presence seemed to soften. It had been so long since I talked to them. I blocked out their messages on my journey. Sam commanded them to leave me alone.  
I was glad at that point. But along the way I was extremely lonely. They knew it too. Nothing was safe in my mind anymore. All the things I thought of or was ashamed of was laid out for everyone to see. Even the leech could go through me. He probably knows everything about me. I made a tight fist. He must be feeling quite magnificent today. The wedding has arrived.

" Don't be stupid, You know how many vampires are there today ! " Sam was getting more enraged.

" Our pack is bigger now, If we wanted to we could have taken them out long ago ! " Quil barked.

" They haven't bitten any humans so there is nothing we can do. " Sam growled.

" Not yet " I murmured. Remembering Bella's time was running out. I could not let her be damned into eternity. I had to do whatever I could. Even if it causes hatrid between us. I had to do what needed to be done. Because I love her.

" What that suppose to mean. . . " Sam glared at me but before I could even explain he was already plunged into my thoughts.

" No. . . its a lie " Sam mumbled to himself, making fists.

" Yeah, Bella loves to lie about living forever as a blood sucking vampire " I spat out. Bella wouldn't lie to me.

Sam began to curse frantically.

" Damn it, Jake! Why the fuck do you have to bring me into all of your damn drama ! " He jabbed his finger at me rapidly.  
I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't possibly apologize for being a love crazed kid.

" Ugh. . . Jake" Sam obviously heard that part of my thoughts. All I wanted was for Sam to let me go. Do what needed to be done. Let me take care of my own responsibilites. Faith take its course.

" If your going to stall, Sam. I'm just going have to leave now. . . I'll be late if I don't go now " I glared. None of his words could stop my choice.

" Jake. . . Sure, You are inlove with her" Sam began. His eyes became sympathetic. My pupils narrowed with his expression. I didn't have to answer. I believed they already heard enough of my fantasies and thoughts of her.  
I wasn't even ashamed anymore. I didn't care that it was painfully obvious that I was crazy over an ally of our enemies.

" What about when you see a girl. . . when you just happen to meet someone else and you . . . can't even do anything about it " Sam glared at me as he brought up his own painful past.

" That will never happen. . . " I focused my intent glare downwards. It was possible that I could imprint on some stranger. I would never hurt Bella that way if she did choose me. It felt like I was already imprinted on her. I could never feel any stronger about some woman like I did for Bella. I was imprinted on her. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.

" Do you want to hurt her. . . Heart broken. . . just like Leah" He bolded the last word more than I expected he would. It made me flinch. Such a tone even frightened me.

" I'll never hurt Bella " I vowed.

" What if she rejects you. . . When you object and the only thing you she'll say is how you ruined the happiest moment of her life, How she'll never forgive you. . . How much she hates you " Sam hissed.  
If I was in an easy going mood I would tell Sam that he was watching to many soap operas. Bella. . . hate me ? Was it possible ?

" You'll lose control of your temper. . . She could die " His words begin to stab into me viciously. I was even losing my cool by his sentences.

" I'll never hurt Bella " I repeated, stronger then last time.

" Theres a greater chance you will be the one hurt Jacob. . . " Quil and Embry just stood there listening intently to our rough conversation. They said nothing. Afraid to disobey Sam. It was for Bella, I would break the treaty.  
Sam glared at me. Maybe I was to scared before. But now is when it mattered. Today. . . Everything was going to change.

" Jacob. . . You make the choice.  
I'll let you go but I refuse to let you bring Embry and Quil along " Sam informed.

" What ? ! " Both Quil and Embry shouted together in the same surprised tone.

" You can't let him go alone ! " Quil's voice cracked in horror.  
" He'll be as good as dead !" Embry's tone was even more frightened then Quil's. I didn't know my life was so important to them as before.

"So, Jacob Black. " Sam ignored them both. I looked back at him with thoughtful eyes.

"Whats it going to be. . . A possible death from invasion. . . or you could stay here, Pick up where you left off. . . and prepare for the newborn "

I balanced my choices. The answer was obvious.

For Bella. My last thought before my legs pumped to the location.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER !  
Please REVIEW!! OR I SHALL NOT CONTINUEEE.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

My arm was linked into Charlie's. His overly smooth suit rubbed up against my bare arm. I never seen him so charming. He actually put effort in looking enchanted on the day of the wedding he did not approve of. He gulped and swallowed every few seconds or so. It became a force of habbit and  
It only made me more nervous. My right hand - which was wrapped in a lace covered glove that ended with my elbow - patted my thigh in a quick rhythm. I had to get this over with. It would be over within an hour. That doesn't change anything, though. Forever I would be with Edward. Until the world  
would crumble beneath our feet. As incredible vampires. . . staring into each others golden iris' and vow they could never love anyone other than that person they gazed at. I couldn't do that now. I was balanced between the ends of my triangle. The love triangle that was dangling infront of me for the longest ammount of time.  
Jacob wasn't even in La Push anymore. He couldn't even bare to be in a distance. He didn't want to see me anymore. He didn't want to hear from the pack anymore. At least that was what Quil told me when I came down to kick his butt for not talking to me in the longest time. My heart ached for the voice of Jacob.  
My mind couldn't even imitate his simple little sentences that made my heart melt.

Wait !

Why am I thinking about this now of all times! My own wedding and I'm thinking about Jacob Black. It couldn't be helped. I was inlove with Jacob. How could I possibly stop the wedding after everything Edward had done for me. Risking his own lovely life. For me. Useless me.I was the reason why Jacob had to run out of state.  
Was I really going to turn down Edward at the alter ?  
I couldn't I owned him the rest of eternity. I hope maybe one day. . . Jacob and I will meet again. Although he won't see me as his best friend anymore. Another leech. He would hate me. I wouldn't be able to stand it, even just imagining it.  
Forgive me, Jacob Black. I owe Edward.

"Bella. . . You can always leave now. . . I won't blame you" Charlie laughed nervously. He was holding onto his fifth glass of champane. Screw the toasts. He needed them. He hated Edward for what he had did to me. I bet he thought he would leave me again.  
This time, Charlie wouldn't even be able to help me. I'll be in Alaska. Alone in the cold. Not that Charlie was much of a help when I was an empty shell. Jacob was my dose. The dose that I needed to stay alive. He neutured me back to help. Even then, I was madly inlove with him.  
I was completely feared to let go of Edward. If he came back for me and I was already with someone else. Its so clearly now but back then nothing made sense. That or I just didn't want to listen.

" I'm sorry, I know you don't like him " I muttered in a jittered tone.

" Damn right. You sure are stubborn, Bella" Charlie took a never ending guzzle of the gold liquid. It made his adam's apple wave in such a quick motion.

" Think I could get another one before the cermony starts ? " He hiccuped. Already drunk.

"Dad. . . Its going to start in like a second and I'll just stand there without a father to walk me down!" I whispered in a loud tone. That would be embarassing. I would probably run at that point.

"Sorry. . .sorry" He murmured wiping the top of his lips.

"Are you going to object or something. . ." It just occured to me that it was a possibility. The person who hated Edward more then Mike and Jacob. My tone sounded hopeful.

" I wouldn't do that to you. . . Its your choice, To bad your choosing wrong. . ." Charlie glared down at his feet. He only worried about me. My head seemed to get tighter. There was no hope for me. I was stuck in this commitment.

The music began to start.

My eyes widened just as much as Charlie's. The heart rate of mine was passed normal. Then again, when has it ever been. Charlie sighed deeply. I made tight fists and wished to be stuck into the floor. Edward would just bring the preist up to where I was stuck.  
No escape. I couldn't even run. They would catch me.

The over height of these pure white heels were going to be the death of me. I tried my best to keep balance just by standing. A young girl began to walk slowly and toss flowers on where I would soon pass. I didn't even know who this flower girl was. I didn't know much children.  
She didn't look like a vampire either. Hired by Edward ?

The whole crowd turned there heads in my direction. I gulped. I didn't know my expression but I hoped it was calm and composed. It wouldn't be though. I knew that for sure.

Alice and Rosalie came from opposite entrances of the alter. Alice smiled at me brightly. It looked like her eyes were prepared with tears. Rosalie looked repulsed. She obviously did not like this. I shivered from her cold stare.  
Edward stood with an old priest at the alter. He looked absolutely ravishing. So tempting, Enticing, bewitching. There were to many winsome words to describe his beauty. It only made me feel worse that he looked better then me  
when I was dolled up.

The flower girl was walking to fast now. Even though she took five seconds to take one second I wished it was a full half an hour for a movement of her toe. Slower, Slower! You child full of youth and speed! Go Slower! I beg of you.  
Charlie took the first step and it forced me to follow. No. Please. I felt like I was one of those kids at the start of a new year of school. Still attached to summer and didn't want to begin another year. Grip tightly around a mother's minivan.  
I was attached to Jacob Black. He was my summer. My relaxation from the burden I did not want to put up with. Summer Vacation. Warmth.

Before I knew it I was staring at Edward's perfection of a face. I was chewing on my bottom lip in complete horror. The day had came. The moment had arrived. The end of my life.

Edward's smile was so pleasant. It just made me even more fearful. I didn't want to get married now. The whole town was in the room. It amazed me that anyone would come besides Renee, Charlie and The Cullens.  
The mailman - who I had not given enough effort into learning his actual name - was in the front row. This was mind crushing. I couldn't do this infront of everyone. Crush Edward. Why couldn't we have done this in a cheap chapel  
in Vegas ? It wouldn't be as embarassing if I decided to reject Edward. The rhytm of the marriage march ended into a fade. The crowd hushed into silence.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to bring Edward Cullen and Bella Swan together in matchermony. . ." The priest began. He smiled at me. I couldn't even return it. Edward took both my hands as the man continued his well praticed ceremony.  
I stared at my feet. Surprisingly not swollen from these heels. I couldn't bare to gaze into Edward's golden orbs. Everything was just unbearable.

* * *

I was a little bit cautious about my form. I stayed into my human form. There was no way I could roam around the town of Forks as a giant wolf. It didn't matter though. For a tourist, They would expect this to be a ghost town. Not one person was around.  
All together in support of the Cullen's son. I shook my head in hatrid. They would soon hate me for my act of love. It didn't matter. They might as well get pitch forks and form an angry mob towards me. Nothing would stop me. Hate me, If you will.  
Something has to be done. If not then my life as I know it will just be an empty shell. Without Bella. The words did not work together. I had to have Bella near me, Every day. Not in some form that would burn my nose from such a sweet scent.  
Her skin covered in ice. A living statue. Its not right. Living without Bella is just an absurd thought. I tried to before but I can't. I needed her. I believed I needed her just as much as she needed me.

My shadow was fading with my rapid steps. Soaring passed everything that use to be in sight. Just blurs. Zooming passed blurs. I wouldn't be too late. I had to get there. Legs pumping in and out with quick movements. My muscles bunched and released in an effortless motion.  
It reminded me of the day when I thought I could run away from everything. Live in silence and only hear nothing but silence. Just a vivid memory to most. Bella's image haunted me every night. Begging for my return. It was absolutely heart breaking. I wondered why should I even go back  
if I wasn't important to her. It hit me then.

It didn't matter that I wasn't loved by Bella. What mattered was that our bond was an unbreakable one. If I really loved Bella, I couldn't stay away from her. Let her choose the wrong pathes. She went after me when I was a complete jerk and monster. Begging for me to return. Over and over again.  
When I first transformed into a vicious werewolve. Then when I first heard of there engagement. Kissing me. Willing to do anything for me to stay. She did what I wanted and I didn't even stay. That was her only wish. Everyone around me was changing.  
Myself seemed to be transforming as well. I didn't see how the ones I use to know were able to wander in there lifes. I seen there pain. Especially in there eyes. I tried to understand before and nothing made sense to me. It did now.  
Everyone had a significant story behind there mind. I was selfish. I lived a selfish person. I wouldn't lose, Bella. It may seem selfish to barge into her wedding. I knew Bella, though. This was not what she wanted. Soul mates can tell.  
I've gotten to far to lose her, forever.

* * *

"Bella Swan. . ." The preacher awoke me from my passionate fantasies of Jacob forgiving me. Taking me as a cold hearted vampire. I begged that he would kill me. I didn't want eternity anymore. After he listened to my well hearted task. He was already in tears at my command.

"Y-Yes ?" I cracked in many emotions. The crowd smiled in awe together as if it was rehearsed. Probably thinking I was going to cry tears of happiness and joy. Charlie took a long gulp of his eighth glass of white wine.

"Do you take, Edward Cullen, this man to be your lawfully wedded husband ?" The preacher asked as he inserted Edward's name into his lines.

"To have and to hold. . .To cherish and adore" He said slowly. My back tensed.

"To love. . .Through sickness and health " His words slurred. It only made me edging to break free and escape.

"Through richer or poorer. . .From this day forward As long as you both shall live ?" He finished and gazed at me intently. It seemed like I was more on trial then being wedded. Edward smiled at me, It didn't seem a happy grin. It was a smug facade. It startled me.  
I choked on my next words. These next two words will hold my fate for the rest of eternity. I looked back at the crowd. All waiting my agreement. The silence was strangling. The mumbles began to start. I swallowed tightly.  
Rosalie looked most promising. She was actually smiling in delight. I never seen her smile at me. She was obviously applauding my stalling. Edward's smirk then faded to a strong glare. I coughed then.

" I-I. . ." I couldn't speak the last word.

" I object ! " The voice burst out and suddenly the room shined so bright. The audience all gasped in horror. I turned to the voice. Ready to thank my savior. God, of course. As I turned slowly, my whole jaw dropped.  
I wasn't awake. It was a dream. Out of all people, Standing at the open door of the church was. . . Mike Newton ? !


	3. Choice

Jessica Stanely rose from her seat.

"What do you mean?! ' YOU OBJECT ?! ' " She screeched. I felt like I was watching the most over played soap opera in history. Everyone in the church all seemed to be enjoying the moment though.

"I. . . I'm. . . I'm inlove with you, Bella!" Mike shouted so loudly. I blushed and leaned into Edward as this was all news to me.

"YOU WHAT!?" Jessica screamed.

"Thats right. . . Ever since I first saw Bella on her first day . . . I was instantly and completely. . . truly. . . madly. . . deeply . . . INLOVE !" Mike shouted, Now smiling. I arched an eyebrow. This guy made no sense. Was my love triangle forming into a square ?!

"You're dating me!" Jessica snapped and stomped her foot into the expensive hard wood. Now she has more reasons to hate me secretively.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. . ." Mike began. He didn't look sorry in the least.

"We were never meant to be. . ." Mike said it so simply. Jessica's jaw was soon to be dislocated if she kept it hanging there to long.

"Now, Come Bella! " Mike opened his arms to me. My left eye twitched.

"Come with me and we can be inlove without hiding it any longer !" Mike sang.

The whole crowd turned to me. Edward stepped right infront of me, Not even giving me a choice, Not that I'm complaining.

"Now wait just a minute Mike Newton !" Edward barked.

" I've been waiting to long for her! " Mike whined.

"I've been dating Bella for almost four years and now you think you can just barge into the wedding as if you two were soul mates! You haven't even asked her out on a date yet!"

"Wrong again, Edward" Mike corrected. I wanted to slap my forehead. He was bringing up the third wheel memory.

"Bella and I worked every day close together. . . Plus we went to the movies. . . I was sick and she tended for me, When you just left her good as dead!" Mike roared. A growl from Edward ripped through his chest.

"Hey, Jacob was there too!" I finally spoke up.

"You went on a date with TWO BOYS ?!" Someone yelled from the audience.

"It wasn't a date!" I screeched.

"But. . . Bella. . .sweetie" Mike whispered. Just then loud footsteps echoed through out the whole church. The crowd was once again silence for this intreuder.

"I object !" The voice was so familar. So lovely. So affectionate.

"Thank the lord. . ." Charlie applauded. Jacob Black then stood beside Mike.

"What?!" Edward shouted.

"Dear lord. . ." The preacher put down the bible. He looked up to the sky for support.

"Jacob " I whispered. His objection meant more to be then Mike's.

"I objected already ! " Mike groaned.

" Oh. . . Uh " Jacob seemed surprised that there was one person that wanted the wedding to vanish as much as he did.

" Theres no rule on two objections, Right?" Jacob asked the priest hopefully.

"What does it matter. . . " The preacher mumbled to himself.

"I heard you left the state. . ." Edward spat. Smugly.

"So I did. . . and I returned. . ." Jacob smiled. I found myself smiling with him. Edward's eyes flickered at me. I was so happy about his return. Without him . . . Was like. . . living without a bear nessicity. Without water. No air in my lungs to release or take in.

"Missed you, Jake!" Charlie raised his glass in approval. I then realized Charlie was hoping for his arrival too.

"Surprised you're not the first objection. . ." Jacob laughed. The crowd all seemed so intent on what was going on. Charlie disapproved Edward. I had guys lining up for my hand. Edward looked vicious as ever.

"I was hoping you would would arrive, You had me worried you wouldn't show. . ." Charlie's sentences were slurred from the alcohol.

"Hey! I objected already. . . So come on, Bella. I have things we must discuss" Mike tapped his foot impaitently. Jacob's head twisted to Mike.

"What. . ." He mumbled to him.

"I'm inlove with her got a problem with that ?!" Mike raised his fists although Jacob towered over him. Jessica's sobbing pierced through out the room.

"What?!" Jacob sounded so completely stunned.

"Thats right!" Mike's voice was now shaky.

"I'm the one thats inlove with Bella!" Jake made a fist. Mike's eyes widened and he stepped back away quickly.

"Bella is engaged to me!" Edward snapped.

"Not anymore, We objected!" Mike stepped back to Jacob, Hoping to form a team against Edward. Jacob's growl shook the fear in him swiftly. He stepped a good distance away.

"Its Bella's choice!" Edward growled then turned to me. My heart thudded back to the bottomless pit of my stomach.

"W-Well. . ."

"Choose me, Bella!" Mike winked. I cringed. Jacob and Edward waited for my choice with hard expressions. I felt like a dog. Given the choice to choose which owner I wanted to be with. Like one of those children movies I was so fond  
with in the past. Now coming back to haunt me. How could I possibly choose now. I couldn't even choose in the privacy of my home. How was I suppose to answer infront of the whole town. They already believed I was a tramp for leading these guys on. Jacob's lower lip jutted out in a pout that was so  
upsetting that I wanted to pounce on him and smother him in a hug of my own. Edward's glare was the only thing that stopped me. My feets tapped lightly at the floor in one place. I had a chance to escape. So many witnesses.

My legs jolted for the fire exit. The whole crowd gasped. There voices faded as my speed increased. I wasn't even good at running with no death heels on. How was I managing to stay up with this floor legenth dress weighing me down.  
Running away from my problems only seemed to be the logical thing to do in this situation. Stumbling bit by bit until I made it outside. A cold gust moved up my dress. Thus blowing up the dress in an indecent manner of exposure. I pushed it down and I hated how I felt like  
Marilynn Manrow. As the wind calmed itself I went back to sprinting away from my issues. Into the forest I went. I began to ponder if Jacob Black felt this way when he tried to bolt out of his diffuculties.  
No, Jacob felt betrayed. I left Jacob without even fully think about what I was leaving behind. Of course, Edward left me. . . but with Jacob's help I was able to live. Without Jacob . . . I couldn't go on.

Just then something dark pounced down infront me. I screamed so loudly that bird's fled from nest's. It was Jacob. I calmed. I exhaled almost to easily.

"H-Hey. . ." I muttered. My voice on the other hand wasn't as easy. Was he going to yell at me for embarassing him. . . ?

He only starred at me with dark eyes. They looked sad.He inhaled quickly. His voice sounded unsteady and one single clear tear fell down his face. It broke my heart. I never saw Jacob ever break out of a cool expression.  
I never once seen him cry. Just then my tears started to flow.


	4. Future Purposals

**_The last chapter._**

* * *

" Jacob. . . " She was on verge of a ceaselessly stream of tears that could possibly tear open my heart to the end of its reach. My teeth clenched together so fiercely I thought that my molors would chip. We didn't have much time left. The bloodsucker would soon absorb what was left of her innocence. All blood would be replaced with stone cold venom. What was left to be said would be the most challenging words for me to utter. Having the knowledge that they could never be returned tore me up more and more.

"Bella. . ." I replied in a soft tone. This was so hard. Sam tried to convince me too. I was so foolish for thinking Bella could love me back. The mascara ran down her cheeks in a black river.

"Bella. . . I. . ." How could I possibly even be in front of her right now. I was a complete coward. I ran away from her when I couldn't face the truth. Now here I am ready for her to rip my heart out.

"I. . ." The words wouldn't come out.

"I'll always be fighting. . . for your existance. . ." The words I blurted out caused me to wonder how that even slipped out. That was not what I was planning on saying for these passed monthes of absensce.  
She smiled at me. It made me jump. I wasn't prepared for anything she was about to do. Whatever it may be.

"What I mean is. . . I'm still in the wings waiting. . ." I croaked.

"Well. . . Jacob Black" She hissed. I flinched. I never heard such poisoned tone leave her lips.

"Will you stop waiting for me to come around ?!" She growled. I shook my head. I didn't know she was going to be this cold. Another tear slipped from my bottom lid and I quickly elimnated the evidence.

"Today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life !" She shouted. I nodded. I ruined everything. She hates me. Its all over.

"Can't you live without me?" She asked, enraged.

"No. . ." I answered.

"And even if I could I would be miserable. . ."I informed her.

"I wouldn't ever be fine again. . . I'd be gone beyond repair if you left me forever. . .Worse than you were with Edward."I saw her flinch when I reminded her of that moment in her life. More tears slipped out. I let them slide down my face for her to see. I was not ashamed.

"You know how I said. . . Today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. . ." She replied. I just nodded helplessly. A smile curled across her red lips.

_"It was_. . ." She grinned. I blinked twice before I took her in my arms and crushed her in my muscles. She squeeked for air. I loosened but wouldn't let her go. I couldn't.

"You are so mean. . ." I laughed while holding her tightly.

"Scaring me like that. . ."

"I couldn't resist,"

"Not everyday I get to shock a werewolf. . ." She teased and put her head on my shoulder.

"You do it more often then you think. . ." I added. I took her out of the grasp but held her shoulders. She stared back at me. I wiped the black make up from under her eyes. She laughed. It felt so warming to hear her laugh again. I missed it ever so much. My conscious did a poor impressionation. The real thing was nothing to be compared. As I finished cleaning off the bold mascara from her face, I found the real Bella. I revealed one of my sharpest smiles.  
Everything felt so natural now. This was how it was suppose to be with us. This was fate.

"Jake. . ." She whispered. I swallowed. Please let this kiss be more convincing then the last two. My head tilted to the side and I caught her lips on mine. Her hand's clamped around my shirt tightly, Pulling me in closer. Putting effort into this kiss. More force. Force that Edward couldn't even handle without getting to excited. My hands danced over her bringing her into this deep kiss. Our mouths moved together in a waltz. Like it was how it should of been. My tounge darted into her mouth, passing through her warm lips. Her hands grabbed onto my cheeks and let her own tounge sliver into my mouth as well. I massaged her with mine. Everything felt so right. There was nothing awkward about it in our eyes. It was meant to be like this. Soul mates. The smitten presence overwhelmed us both. Letting the passion roam free. There was no limit anymore. We didn't have to hold back. My adoration and idolizism for Bella increased by the second. It seemed impossible to love her even more then I did before, But I was proven wrong by her ability to kiss. To my surprise, I pulled back first.

"What about your wedding. . . ?" I asked.

"I'll have to go back in there." She frowned.

"Might as well get it over with. . ." I suggested.

"Will you stay beside me though. . .?" She asked, hopefully.

"Of course, I'll protect you." I promised. Hand in hand. I guided her into the church. As I gazed at Bella the whole time in support, I couldn't help but wonder  
when I'd be able to purpose to her. I didn't need a ring to prove anything. My love for Bella was something that an objection could not control.

* * *

_The end. __Please review._


End file.
